Standard single gang electrical outlets typically have two power connectors for receiving electrical plugs from various electrical devices, such as lighting fixtures, computers, printers, telephones, toasters and other typical electrical devices found in homes and offices. With increased use of computers, televisions, and telephones, it is advantageous to have an outlet with at least one power connector and at least one communications connector, such as a coaxial television cable connector, and a voice and/or data cable connector, for their diversity.
However, known electrical outlets with both power and communications connectors have various disadvantages. Various electrical codes, for example, require a barrier between the power and communications connectors to electrically isolate for safety the relatively high voltage power connectors and the relatively low voltage communications convectors. This typically results in use of a barrier fixedly coupled to the electrical outlet or to the electrical box which complicates the manufacture process and increases manufacture costs. Fixedly connecting a barrier to an electrical box also limits the use of the box and increases inventories. In addition, due to the need for a barrier, electrical outlets supporting power connectors and communications connectors typically are formed as multi-gang outlets with two power connectors and two communications connectors, which increases manufacturing costs and provides unnecessary multiplicity of the connectors.
Complicating manufacture of outlets with power and communications connectors is the need to prevent these outlets from inadvertently being connected to conventional electrical boxes without the required barriers.
Examples of prior art electrical assemblies relating to electrical boxes and outlets are as follows, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,212 to Grohsgal, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,527 to Hartranft, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,149 to Maxted, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,945 to Trachtenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,122 to Hogarth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,134 to Nattel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,175 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,716 to Sciammarella et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,587 to Federowicz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,650 to Yetter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,256 to Cottone, U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,207 to Fabian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,190 to Willette, U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,304 to Doherty, U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,895 to Engel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,613 to Justiniano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,020 to Ashline et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,591 to Metcalf, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,428 to Archer et al.